Pony Rangers: Chi Beasts
by Magick Tricks
Summary: Five ponies must defend their planet from an interdimensional army that wants to conquer their realm.
**Chapter 1: Chi Beasts! Spirits Unleashed! Part 1**

The moon… the most beautiful celestial object in the night sky over the planet Equus. Controlled by Princess Luna of Equestria every night. The reflects light off of Celestia's sun to give light for ponies or other races to see in the darkness. This night something is happening on the moon. As several starships fly through the space between the moon and Equus. These ships are large and carrying several starfighters. One monstrous ship in the form of an advanced technological castle lands on the moon. Pointing upwards towards the sky. The other large ships land around it and begin to unload all troops, vehicles and supplies.

Inside the technological castle are a bunch of beings from another dimension. They are called pokemorphs, mutated anthropomorphic monsters that used to be called Pokemon or Pocket Monsters. Some time in their home dimension an apocalyptic event called the Cataclysm mutated the pokemon and they form an alliance with their former human masters.

The head of this group of Pokemorphs is CEO Venjix von Virus, a Purrloin Pokemorph. Known for his deviousness and intelligence. He has ensured that his private military company, the Pulsar Militia Operations, into the biggest interdimensional army ever assembled.

Venjix sits behind his desk in his excessively large office and stares at the planet below, known as the home of anthropomorphic ponies, griffins and other races. This planet is known as Equus…

"Boss…" a male umbreon pokemorph in gold armor with a advanced technological broadsword in his hands, said, "What is your first order!? Are we to start all out invasion?"

"Go Umbrum…" Venjix said. "Make sure they've got no choice but to surrender to us..."

Umbrum turns to a female Espeon pokemorph. "Let's go Esperina! It is time to show them the might of the Pulsar war machine!"

"Always ready for battle… You never cease to amaze me Umbrum…" Esperina said.

In the city of Ponyville, Equestria things are pretty much normal, as it is everyday. The lavender alicorn princess of friendship, Twilight Sparkle sat on the balcony overlooking the city of Ponyville. It was a normal day, ponies going about their business.

"Such a lovely day…" Twilight said with a smile. She enjoyed days like this, where the sky was clear and it was sunny all day long. The warm spring weather complimented today as it has for the past week. What she didn't know was the hundreds of drop ships heading straight for her and the rest of the planet.

Elsewhere a temple hidden in the mountains just outside Equestria's western border. There several ponies practice and train in various styles of martial arts. Some martial arts involving weapons like kendo to the hand to hand combat styles of kung fu and karate. However five ponies are secluded from the rest. They sat in meditation within a chamber, deep within the large monastery. One is a red unicorn stallion with blonde hair, a bluish earth pony mare with green hair, a blue unicorn mare with brown and blonde highlighted hair, a yellow pegasus/cat hybrid mare with brown hair, and a pinkish unicorn mare with white and pink hair.

Each wearing clothing in a certain scheme, like the purple mare is wearing a white gi with a pink belt. That sort of thing. A gold alicorn stallion with fiery red hair steps into the chamber. He tells them it's time.

"So we're finally going to know why we were called here and told to meditate?" The red stallion said, opening his eyes.

"Of course…" Master Sun Stone said. A once earth pony stallion, Sun Stone ascended to alicorn status through his lifelong dedication to his martial art of choice, Kendo.

"You five have shown that you are the best students here. Out all of them you five have shown that you are ready to help protect this world."

"Protect the world?" The red stallion asked.

"Firebrand… The Order of the Chi Beasts have always protected this planet, even in ancient times like Nightmare Moon's rebellion, the reign of Discord and King Sombra's rule of the Crystal Empire." Sun Stone replied, "It has been a tradition even before the Celestial Sisters came into power. Anyway, when I call your name. Please stand."

"Mystic Wind…" the unicorn wearing white stood up, "Mystic Wind You may have come to us late in life and trained for only four years under my guidance. However, your skills have improved greatly. Your courage during terrifying situations have earned you the fighting spirit of the tiger."

Mystic Wind was given a clear crystal gem.

"Cat Avenger, despite your height, weight and build you've trained yourself to be strong and even ferocious in battle. The bear spirit will serve you well."

The hybrid is handed a yellow crystal gem.

"Bright Idea… You're fighting movements have been graceful like water. The deer spirit is yours. Summer, your fighting style is that of the crane. For its agility and ability to dodge, and then strike. Finally Firebrand… You're well disciplined, but there is still a wild side to you. The monkey spirit will aid you in battle."

All five hold their respective gems up as they each glow. But Sun Stone had more to say.

"A terrible evil is arriving to destroy us and conquer our planet." He said, "I have sensed it and this is not some magical force. This is a whole new enemy threat from beyond our realm. The only way you will defeat this threat will be to work together. Which is why I can no longer teach you anymore."

"WHAT!?" All five said in unison.

"I'm sending you five to Ponyville." Sun Stone said, "There your new master awaits to train you and help you defeat this new threat. He is our ambassador to Princess Twilight Sparkle, and will be a great help to our cause."

The five ponies packed their things and left to wishes of good luck and cheers from their fellow students. Back in Ponyville, a purple unicorn stallion with white hair and a purple stripe running through it, walks into the main room of the palace. Where the Council of Friendship holds their meetings. Twilight sat at her respective throne as he entered.

"Twilight! I've just received word that those five chosen are on their way here." The unicorn said.

"Good Master Magic Tricks, hopefully they'll be here in time too." Twilight said, "Because satellite images show an invasion fleet leaving the moon as we speak."

Indeed in Equus' orbit over a hundred drop ships and other ships carrying vehicles. As well as star fighters, are nearing the planet.

"Soon! Another realm will belong to the Pokemorph Empire!" Umbrum said.


End file.
